1. Field
The embodiment relates to a touch panel and a display with the same.
2. Background
A touch window is installed on a display surface of an image display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence device (ELD), so that a user inputs predetermined information into an electronic appliance by pressing the touch panel while viewing the image display device.
Recently, as various portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs, and laptop computers, have been developed, the requirement for compact-size flat panel displays applicable to the portable electronic devices is gradually increased.
Metallic wiring patterns provided inside the devices or color filter patterns in the LCD have been realized through various schemes of forming patterns, such as a printing scheme and a photolithography scheme. However, according to the photolithography scheme, processes are complicated in that the photoresist must be laminated, exposed, and developed. Accordingly, the schemes have the limitation in forming fine-patterns.
According to a scheme of filling a material in the pattern, the pattern is not filled with the material in uniform amount so that the filling failure may be caused. In addition, according to the related art, due to ESD (Electric Static Discharge) generated from a touch panel, electrical signal interference is caused so that the accuracy of a touch is deteriorated.